Easing Fears
by 4dollarbill
Summary: Feeling anxious about the uncertain, Vanille helps cheer up a certain silver haired boy, while easing her own fears as well. Still new at this so reviews, advice, anything is helpful. Enjoy!


Disclaimer- I don't own any characters owned by Square Enix nor am I yadda yadda, you know the rest. Enjoy

Rated M- Hope/Vanille

Easing Fears

It was a beautiful day in the Archylte Steppe. The sun was shining, no monsters were trying to eat them alive, and not a cloud in the sky, but even the more glorious of days couldn't diminish the angst of being a l'cie.

The group were resting in an luscious everglade, resting from the trek across the vast land of Gran Pulse. "Alright, I got dinner" Fang said as she dragged a Behemoth leg into the everglade. "I got the firewood" Snow beamed. "At least you did something right for a change"

"Sorry sis, I didn't what happened to our emergency ration." Lightning sighed, walked up to Snow and punched him in the stomach. "Oooh... okay, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to add water."

"That was three days worth of food!"

"Well, maybe you should of told me, I'm not a soldier like you!" Snow snapped back "Oh boy, why can't these kids just chill." Sazh said, nodding his head in shame. "Don't worry, old man, a good fashioned Pulse dinner will fix em up just fine ya know" Fang said "Well, I'll get the fire started" Sazh said as he went to look for firewood."Atta boy, I'll bet our food would kick the crap out of whatever you ate in Cocoon." Fang assured him

-Later that evening-

After dinner, the grown ups were talking about their situation, and what could happen if they failed their mission. Vanille, not wanting to hear all of the grim things that could happen decided to talk to Hope.

"Hiya Hope, what are doing?"

"Just thinking"

"Really, of what, your dad?"

"Nah, not really"

"Friends?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"Do you have any regrets about your life?" "Regrets..hmm.. not really, do you" "Sort of, like there's so much I've never done, or even got a chance to do like bond with my father, see Cocoon and all it's got to offer"

"I mean, we don't know what could happen the next day, and I don't know, this has been bugging me for awhile" Hope sighed

"How bout a girlfriend?" Vanille asked innocently

"W.w...what?" Hope stammered.

"You know, a girlfriend" "Ah...no, I've always been a bit shy" Hope said ashamedly "Well, I'm sure we'll all be just fine and you can live out your life normally"

"Huh, whatever you say so, but I'm going to go to sleep"

"Okay, sleep tight"

"Uh huh"

That night, Vanille couldn't sleep as Hope's words just kept replaying in her head. "We don't what could happen the next day" It was true, and there were many things, she never did due to the war and she wanted to try those things after this l'cie ordeal.

"Hmm... should I, I'll sleep on it" she thought as she let her tired mind drift into sweet unconsciousness. The next day, progress across the Steppe came to a crashing halt as a giant pack of Behemoths stampeded across the vast land, clashing wildly.

"What's going on?" Sazh asked. "Oohh, I completely forgot, it's mating time for Behemoths" Fang answered. "Well… I mean… look at all of them, we'll never get across that without becoming mince meat." Sazh said.

"Hey, heroes can take on anything, a wild monster orgy ain't gonna stop us" Snow said, full of confidence. Lightning smacked Snow upside the head.

"Oww, what was that for!" Snow snapped back

"Cause, you're a moron" Lightning retorted

"There's no point, our powers aren't enough to take on that many." "Fang, how long does this last?" "A week, but they'll roam into a new area looking for more food in a day" Fang answered. "Okay, we'll find a safe area to camp out" Lightning ordered.

The group make their way to a nearby forest to rest, and train their powers. "Hey, me and Hope are going to scout the area for monsters, just in case." Vanille said. "Hey, you want me to come?" Fang asked. "No, it's okay, you said you wanted to spar with Snow and Lightning" "Well okay, just be careful, you hear me?"

"Yep, no problem, let's go Hope" "Okay, I'm coming" Vanille led the pair to a secluded part of the forest where there was a small opening in the ground. "Uh Vanille, where are you taking me?" Hope asked. "A special place, that's been here for ages"

"Don't worry, there aren't any monsters or anything in here, I just wanted to spend a little time with you, that's all."

"Well, here we are" What appeared was a hot spring with an opening in the cave roof that let rays of bright sunshine into the cave. "I've got a little surprise for you Hope, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to okay" Hope closed his eyes wondering what Vanille was going to give him

"Um.. okay" "Okay, open your eyes" What Hope saw turned his eyes into saucers. Vanille stood before him in all her naked glory, dripping wet. "What.. what are you doing?" Hope asked incredulously.

Instead of answering him, Vanille pulled him in for a kiss, his first, and what would not be his last. Hope just stood there, shocked that Vanille was kissing him, but he returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

"Well, you said you never had a girlfriend before and I assumed you never had sex before"

"Well, I haven't, but we shouldn't be doing this..."

"Shh...don't worry, Vanille is going to take good care of you" Vanille purred seductively.

Hope gulped. He had never even kissed a girl let alone anything this serious. He was sweating and his hands were shaking slightly. Vanille noticed his nervous behavior and took his hands and made him look at her. They looked at each other right in the eyes and Hope's nervousness began to dissipate.

"Hope, there's no reason to be nervous, I'm new at this too." Hope nodded and relaxed. Feeling bold, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Vanille was surprised by his forwardness but soon was kissing him back letting her feelings for Hope drive her.

Hope slid his arms down the sides of waist and cupped Vanille's smooth, firm ass cheeks, admiring them. "Oh, naughty, you like?" Vanille teased. Hope smiled smugly and squeezed her ass in response. "How bout we get those clothes off, I mean it's wouldn't be fair if I'm the only one whose naked right?" Vanille pouted cutely.

Hope quickly took off his jacket and threw his handkerchief and the rest of his clothes on the ground wanting to feel Vanille skin on skin. He stood there blushing, in only his boxers and watched as Vanille took the sight of him in.

"Oh, you are so adorable when you're nervous" Vanille commented as she gazed over Hope's near naked form. She circled him, trailing a fingertip on his exposed skin. The sensation caused Hope to shiver in excitement. Vanille got on her knees and noticed the tent that Hope's boxers had formed. "Someone's eager." Vanille teased.

She bit the hem of Hope's boxers and slowly pulled them down with her mouth trying to prolong his torture. As soon as they were off, Hope's aching length came free from its confinement. "Oh, you're well endowed for your age." Vanille commented. Hope blushed and looked away but soon he experience the most pleasurable feeling he ever had (so far) as Vanille gave the tip of his cock a light lick.

"Oh my god." Hope moaned out loud. "Heh, you like that huh?" Vanille teased. "Uh huh" Hope nodded shyly. Vanille giggled at his response. "Well you're going to love this." Vanille said. She grabbed Hope's cock and gave it a few strokes before putting the head into her warm, moist mouth.

Hope's felt his legs turn to jelly as Vanille wrapped her tongue around the head of his penis. "Oh fuck" Hope moaned out loudly. He wasn't one to swear but the sensation of his first blowjob was good reason to. Vanille started to bob her head, slowly taking a few inches of Hope's 6 inch cock into her tiny mouth.

Hope grabbed her wild red hair showing his appreciation for her actions, encouraging her to take even more in her throat. Vanille started to stuff more and more of him down her gullet, trying to get all of him in her mouth.

"Oh, wow, you're doing great Vanille"

She hummed in response, sending sensations of pleasure up Hope's spine. She descended down on his cock until her nose was just brushing with his pubic hair.

"Mmm… yeah, your throat feels so hot and tight, fucking squeezing my dick."

"Vanille… I'm, go… gonna" Hope stammered.

Vanille released his penis with a slight pop and began to furiously stroke Hope. "It's okay, cum on me, cum for me Hope"

She opened her mouth and looked into Hope's eyes as she stroked him to climax. "Aa.. ahh…, cumming." Hope moaned out as he came all over Vanille's face, shooting a bit of his load into her mouth.

"Hmm… not bad…, definitely something I can get used to." Vanille said with a wink.

Hope blushed at the sight of Vanille wiping his semen off her face and licking it off her delicate fingers. "So do you want a taste?" Vanille asked as she sat down on the grass and spread her legs to show Hope her womanhood.

Hope nodded hesitantly and kneeled down, positioning his head at her lips, glistening with her nectar. Hope laid a gentle kiss on her womanhood before taking a slow experimental lick. Vanille moaned at the feel of Hope's tongue running across her pussy.

Hope, hearing Vanille's moan took that as a sign that he was doing this correctly. He lapped at her pussy lips before spreading her lips and sticking his tongue inside tasting her. Vanille reached down, running her hands through Hope's hair, mewling at Hope's actions. He continued to lick and tongue Vanille's moist pussy while she cried out his name over and over again.

Wanting more pleasure, she reached down and started to rub and pinch her clit sending a rush of pleasure up her spine.

"Yeah, fuck, faster Hope, eat me out!"

Hope feverishly ate Vanille out, trying to bring her to climax so they could get to the main event. "Yes, yes…ah…ah…ahh, I'm cumming!" Vanille shrieked as she held Hope between her legs with her thighs, drenching him with her cum.

"Oh ohh yeah, you don't know how much I needed that" Vanille sighed.

She looked at Hope and quickly noticed that his face was soaked from her climax. "Oops sorry, I'm a bit of a squirter aren't I?" Vanille said sheepishly.

"It's okay, you taste kinda sweet actually, definitely something _I_ could get used too."

Vanille pulled Hope in for a kiss, tasting her own juices on his skin. She reached down and grabbed Hope's hard on, stroking it slowly but firmly to ready it for her pussy.

"You ready, Hope" Vanille asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Hope reassured before pulling Vanille in for another kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth, tongues wrestling for dominance. She lied down, spread her legs and stretched her pussy lips, eagerly waiting for Hope to shove his cock inside of her.

Hope kneeled down and rubbed the tip of his cock up and down Vanille's moist, wet lips, wanting to prolong her anticipation.

"Please, I need you Hope" Vanille begged. "Okay" Hope said as he slowly inserted his member into Vanille. "Oh Hope, mm..." Vanille moaned. "You okay Vanille?" "Yeah, just start slow, give me a bit of time to adjust" "Okay" Hope slowly thrusted into Vanille before pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, each time, going a bit more quickly.

"Ohh... Vanille, you feel so tight, so hot, and wet" Vanille's moist walls were gripping Hope like a vice, of course, being crystallized for 500 years would do that to a girl.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good baby,harder, faster" Vanille moaned sultrily. Hope buried his head into the crook of his new lover's neck and started to slam into Vanille as fast as he could muster.

He bit down on Vanille, feeling an almost primal urge come over him, wanting to take her, and make her his, and his alone. The front of his hips, slapping her ass checks, the sight of her breasts bouncing in rhythm of his thrusts. All of it fueled him, made him hungrier for her.

"Ohh..yes..yes.. ah right there, you're doing great!" Vanille cried out. Hope continued his assault on Vanille's pussy, but his inexperience, and the sights, sounds, and the feel of Vanille's pussy made him want to climax, something he planned to hold off of. He slowed his thrusts, before eventually pulling out.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Vanille asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Instead of responding, Hope flipped her on her stomach, then he pulled her ass towards his face and buried his face into her beautifully shaped ass.

"Ohh, you naughty boy"

Hope licked, kissed, and rubbed Vanille's pussy. "Mmmm... that's good" Vanille said. She grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, wanting all the pleasure to be had.

"Ohh, Hope... right there..oh oh, I'm going to cum"

Hope immediately stopped his actions and quickly put his cock back into Vanille's pussy which drew a loud yelp from Vanille. "Hang on tight" Hope commanded. He immediately started to pound back into Vanille. Feeling bold, he grabbed Vanille's pigtail with one hand and slapped her ass with the other wanting to hear more from his lover.

The only sounds that could be heard in the cave where moans, the sound of skin slapping skin, and occasion "harder", "faster", and "rougher". "Yes, yes, I'm going to cum, make me cum Hope" Vanille shouted.

"I'm gonna cum to, let's cum together"

"I'm cumming!"

" Ah, cum for me Vanille" Hope grunted.

"Aaa.. ahhh!" Vanille orgasmed, her mouth forming an o, her body shaking as her walls clamped down on Hope to an insane level, triggering his orgasm.

"Oh, that was great Hope" Vanille sighed in content. "Yeah, you were amazing" Hope said. They cuddled together in the hot spring and just relaxed for a few minutes, their fears and worries dissapating as they continued to fondle and kiss each other lovingly. "So you want to go again?" Hope asked. Vanille looked at him incredulously before giving him a playful smack on the arm.

"You wish, come on, we got to get back to the others" she said as she put her clothes back on.

"Okay, but we can do this again some other time right?"

"Definitely, maybe, I'll be the one on top next time" she teased.


End file.
